I'm Walking on Ice
by Anubis eye
Summary: My life was normal, until me and my friend decided to go hiking. Worst decision of my life, literally, I died. Until I was reborn again into a BOY. How can anyone be cruel enough to do that, I was a girl. Well I guess I should welcome you into my new life as Toshiro Hatake. All of my adventures and difficulties into being a ninja, surviving, and of course being a boy.
1. Chapter 1: It's all my Best Friends Faul

**I do not own Naruto**

My life was normal, sure my Mom got sick and she sometime had to go to the hospital . My father was pretty high up in the military so I saw him a few hours everyday if I was lucky. Other than that my life was perfect I knew my parents loved me (they told me that basically everyday, at least once a week) my sibling were annoying but I would never replace them. My downfall was probably was I never socialized, I was not shy I just preferred to not be involved in anything. I also was one of the worst procrastinators out there but most of the time got my work done. If two words could explain me it would be evasion and slothful.

As for the friends section … I had one friend, her name was Maddison and lots of acquaintances. At school lots of people knew of me, I would walk down the hallway and people would say "Hi, Diane." I would wave back but have absolutely no idea who they are. I go with the flow but stand by my standards, I was an easily likeable person if you actually got me to talk to you. My friend Maddison though she was an activist she liked moving and doing things! Unlike me I could sleep all day and be fine. Another thing I practice and she does not is common sense, I know how to get along with people and not to go against their opinions by saying they're wrong. You know that annoying person in middle school who tried to fix everyone's 'bad' habits and speaking patterns. That was Maddison, I do not remember or wish to know how much dramma she got me in because of her outspoken ideas about almost everything. Especially since I hate taking sides, I was a mediator, neutral in almost everything. High School came around when she finally got the idea not to push her ideas on other people which was only people you have the right change are your kids, family, and sometimes friends.

But anyways back to our story, my past life does not matter much unless you were a Naruto fanatic. Unfortunately or fortunately I was, anime was one of the few subjects that worked to get me to talk and the other was books and life views; not political views that just frustrates everyone. Kind of depressing now that I think about it. Anyway Maddison did not like anime, to her it was evil since it had bad language and assets of the human body shown. Sometimes we clash that I wonder why we were even friends, the prime example that I can think of is when we died.

It was a Saturday and Maddison was convinced we had to do something, so we decided to go hiking in the Mountains. I was fine with it, even though I prefer indoors I do like grass, rivers, and trees. It started with her waking me up at SIX in the morning on a saturday. I am like most teenagers practically nocturnal so this was torture. I threw my phone at her to get her to stop bothering me and promised her that I would be getting up. About an hour later we eventually got on the road for about another hour and a half drive when we get "to our destination." Though GPS systems are great they tend to get annoying. We then choose a trail that I soon came to hate it was a long, hard, and difficult journey, and just when you think it was over it continued! Although during the hike I did have fun until … it was about million hours later, well it was more like three hours but I am sure you get my point. Soon I got fed up and confronted Maddison about it since she wanted to hold the map and be in charge; I did not particularly care. Although I was sure it was only supposed to be an hour at most. Especially since I was almost completely 100% positive that we somehow got off the trail. The conversation when I brought this point up went somewhat like this.

"Were lost" I deadpanned.

"No we're not, the map said to go this way" pointed Maddison in some random direction sounding a bit irritated and confused.

"Sure ... we're lost aren't we" I said sarcastically and impatiently.

"Were not!" yelled Maddison.

"Then where are we ... just give me the map."

"No" said Maddison holding the map closer to her body looking at me suspiciously.

Rightfully so since not even ten seconds after she said that we had a small scuffle where I eventually got the map. It was a bit ripped but it could still be used. Not that I actually needed to read that far just the title when I stopped all movement before shutting my eyes, pinching my nose, and breathing deeply to not lose my temper when I said " This is the wrong Map, were on the BLUE trail not the GREEN one" I exclaimed loudly and my voice going a bit hysterical.

We were lost on a mountain where there was no signal for our phones, and I knew basics to keep us alive for maybe, MAYBE three days at most if no predators came after us. I then turn on Maddison who looks sheepish and says "oops," and nervously laughs as I am giving her a death glare and contemplating whether to hit her or not. My mercy side kicks in and I decide to just tear up the map since it was now useless.

We then decide to head back the way we came but it was another four hours and we still did not find a trail, I was not picky at this point. The sun was going down when we heard noises which I started to run towards it (not my brightest moment.) I then reach a cliff which I almost fall off luckily I stop just in time. Unluckily Maddison who was running after me bumped into me and pushed both of us off a cliff.

I don't quite remember what happens next, which I am glad for, the next thing I do remember was a dark, warm, and weird place. Kind of disorienting but I felt safe so I did not put on a fight plus my brain felt fluffy, like when a dentist gives you laughing gas. The few things I did notice was a few voices that sounded nice and that my room was slowly getting smaller and that I was pushed up against something and a wall of something soft. It was nice to not be quite alone and I was slowly able to make out a brightness but I could not open my eyes. Soon the area was getting tight and uncomfortable and the something next to me seemed to be moving and somewhat panicky. I felt that I needed to comfort the person next to me so I reached out and touched them and then everything was calm again. Well that was until the reckoning was coming.

It happened slowly that I barely realized it started until I was being pushed around. I knew it was not the person I was with in the dark but warm place it was something else and that was terrifying. I had no idea about what was going on. Eventually everyone was panicking I was scared the someone next to me was scared and I heard screaming which made my ragged nerves tear in multiple pieces. I then started to suffocate, or at least that's what it felt like. Before I gave up and became completely hysterical I fell.

What happened next was like the time someone (my evil little brother) pushed me into a frozen lake, it felt like thousand knives were poking me all over. That was how cold it was, it even put me in shock that I stopped doing anything until I felt something hit me then I started screaming. It was weird since the scream felt natural and I do not remember having such a high pitched voice not that I was alone. A deeper but definitely female voice was screaming also until another high pitched voice like me sounded off. I then fell asleep I was tired and felt unnervingly weak.

The next time I woke up I was in a blanket that stopped all of my movements so I tried moving them when some enormous hands picked me up. I was then handed to another person who seemed to speak alien before I recognized it as Japanese from all the anime subs I watched. That was then I realized I was not at home and I was too small for it to be normal. It then slowly dawned on me after a bit of denial that I was now a baby which caused me to cry. A lot. I then was shushed and I gently fell asleep, and told myself I will deal with it later. I am practically the Queen of procrastination.


	2. Chapter 2: My Mother

**I am sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

When I woke up I first felt lethargic before it hit me like a switch being flipped, luckily I did not start crying, my eyes just watered. I then started thinking rationally, I was never extremely emotional, that was Maddison's role. Speaking of which where is Maddison ... I hope she did not die or go into a coma with me which I am sure happened. People do not just survive a thousand feet drop without a miracle happening. You also do not just get reborn unless something drastic happened, I think. But first what do I do.

… I will just enjoy my new life, my family would be upset it I was depressed for the rest of my life. I mean my mom was always adamant that have a therapist so I was never depressed, since I was a teenager. But now I will mourn their death because I will most likely never see them again. Not my mother's warm embrace, my dad's excessive need to exercise, my older sisters heartfelt conversations, teasing and having sarcastic conversations with my two younger brothers, or watch my baby sister grow up. I will never see Maddison again. My baby's body was now sobbing and screaming not able to take my extreme sadness when I felt a small hand touch me. I turned and saw another baby next to me wearing pink, having blue hair, and black eyes. I then grab her hand and snuggle up to her and I fall asleep again.

The next time I wake up it is to an old woman picking me and the baby with blue hair up and carrying us to another room where I see another women having blue hair and bluish green eyes. I look at her and she smiles at me, us and pick us up and starts talking to us. I only catch a few words that I recognize "Sochi, Musume … Kaasan loves you … Tousan." I figured out she was out mother by pointing at herself when she said kaasan and apparently the blue haired child is my sister most likely twin since she pointed to both of us. I was happy I could see the love my new mother had for us. I then was fed which I would rather not go into details about and I fell asleep.

*Point of view from Yuina*

Yuina Hisame was a beautiful seventeen year old women she had blue hair and green blue eyes. She was cheerful, happy, and most of all scared. Ten months ago she was the last member of the Hisame Clan. A shinobi clan that was distantly related to the Yuki Clan, they both could manipulate ice but had completely different styles. She also did not mean to get pregnant especially in the Kiri civil war.

To start from the beginning Yuina was a much beloved child of the now deceased clan head of the Hisame. The Hisame Clan was known for their ability to pull water and ice from the atmosphere similar to the Ame shinobi in their home territory or more famously the Nidaime Hokage. Sadly usually only the Clan Head was able to do this and the first born of whoever will continue as the next head. Yuina was the firstborn which made her very much cherished by her clan, she was the heir even if she was a girl. The clan was also known for being able to heal with their high water affinity. Since they were also from Kiri they also knew devastating combos with swords and ice. They were one of the stronger clans in Kiri, well they were once upon a time. The Yondaime Mizukage ordered their execution among with other bloodline users. The only reason Yuina did not die with her clan was her grandmother's strong abilities with genjutsu and seals. She was part of the almost distinct Uzumaki clan and made her granddaughter promise to continue the clan in ice and seals. Eventually Yuina got over her depression and meant to have children once the bloodline wars ended and teach them all of her clans and of her grandmother's secrets, the Uzumaki.

Sadly it did not work out that way though, when she was on her way back from a mission for the rebellion when she ran into an unconscious Konoha ANBU. At the moment she was distressed since she was the only one to survive the mission and did not want to see anyone else die. To be able to heal him she hid her affiliation with the rebellion and healed him, eventually he woke up and tried to kill her until she convinced him she was not trying to kill him (took more effort than some of her most chakra extensive jutsus do). He then sat at the small fire she had built and looked defeated and wary of her. Soon one thing led to another which caused Yuina two months later to find out she was pregnant. This distraught Yuina at first. She was part of the strongest members in the rebellion. Her abilities was just a foot away from being Kage level; the few people who were stronger than her in the resistance was Mei and Ao.

Soon she came to care about her unborn child and only knew of the ANBU father from his infamous reputation and because of his looks. I mean how many people do you run into who have an implanted sharingan, silver hair, and are in Konoha's ANBU. She did have some observation skills thank you very much. For her pregnancy she never told anyone except her best friend Haruna who was a medic for the rebellion and continued on with her life. She temporarily retired and about eight and a half months later. What she did not know was that there was a traitor that led the Mizukage to the rebellions hideout. Her friend Haruna died getting her to safety but in the end Yuina was poisoned. Do to her clan's ability to heal with water it was not that much of a big deal but she was pregnant. She put all her effort into not letting her child be affected by the poison which had the poison slowly kill her. Fortunately she only had a few more weeks until her children were born.

She then ran into a nice old lady named Grandma Yin who helped her give birth. It was probably one of the most painful experiences of her life worse than getting stabbed with kunai. Plus the pain of the poison in her and practically broken immune system did not help. She almost died during childbirth, especially since she would give birth to twins. If she did not love her children she would probably curse them for all the problems and pain they caused her. But that is the road parents travel down and she will take care of her children no matter what.

Her children were beautiful with her firstborn son Toshiro who will hopefully be talented enough to lead a broken and practically nonexistent clan with his silver white hair and her blue green eyes. Then her daughter who was born second and quite the shock she named her Yuki in remembrance of her clan's ice release with her blue hair and black eyes. When Grandma Yin brought the children to her since she was now well enough to travel. Yuina took them from the Grandma smiled and said to her kids in an upbeat tone " Sochi, Musume your Kaachan loves you so much, now we need to go find your Tousan." She then wave to Grandma Yin and walked at a civilians pace away since the old lady had no idea that she had just helped a shinobi.

Once out of sight she made a beeline at her top speed towards Konoha since the poison was too far along to cure completely. Yuina needed, no had to get her children to their father before she died. On the way she made scrolls upon scrolls of her clan's jutsu and the Uzumaki seals, plus the ones she already had into one big scroll. She also spent lots of time with her kids who were so cute and very much intelligent. They were surprised by the tiger summons who she gave the scrolls to for safe keeping. As she saw the gates of Konoha she then wrote three letters to the Hokage and her children when they grew up. She then stumbled through the gates and leaned heavily on the desk of two Chunin. They looked shocked at her when she put the twins on the desk and shoved a letter at them. She then grabbed their arms and desperately said " Please give the letter to the … cough, cough… Hokage … PROMISE ME." They numbly shook there heads affirmative. They saw her smile at them and then looked at the children with strong emotions on her face flashing form sadness, love, fear, and hope. She then laid her head next to her kids on the desk when the chunin felt her chakra start to fade. They panicked and tried to tell her to stay awake. They were too late and they saw her close her eyes for the final time. It then began to rain and Yuina Hisame life was over with her days old children's wail in the background.

*Yuina point of view over*

The Chunins Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting at the desk at the gates of Konoha bored out of their mind.

Kotetsu than sighs and says "Man this is boring, I swear this is all we do, watch the stupid gate that no one comes to."

Izumo looks at him and says pridefully "Kotetsu this job is important we are the first defense against enemies."

Kotetsu looks over and says "I'm pretty sure that is actually the ANBU's job, plus that still does not cure my boredom."

Izumo then sighs and says "You know what they say 'be careful what you wish for something bad mi-."

They then both look to see an attractive bluenette stumble towards them that shocks them more than the babies in her arms. They did not sense her coming which makes them think she is a potential enemy before she practically sprawls all over the woman then grabs them with an animalistic look in her eyes and desperate voice and says " Please give the letter to the … cough, cough… Hokage … PROMISE ME." She also shoves the fore said letter at them and they can only nod because she kind of scares them, not that they are afraid of her that's just preposterous.

Kotetsu then feels her chakra fade shook her shoulder and said "Hold on miss just stay awake, well get help right away."

Izumo then sees her die and then winces at the babies scream and then says '"It's too late, Kotetsu put her body in a body bag and I will take the babies to the hospital and letter to the Hokage."

Kotetsu just nods and Izumo take the children and letter and thinks ' this is all your fault Kotetsu.'

*Hokage Tower*

After dropping the infants at the hospital Izumo makes his way to the Hokage tower and is standing in front of the door. When he is there he starts to have second thoughts, 'what if I am bothering Lord Hokage over nothing' or 'what if that lady put something in that letter that assassinates the Hokage' or 'what if-'

"Please come in" said an old yet powerful voice .

Izumo walks into the office and says " Lord Hokage at the gate that we were guarding a women with two children walks, well more like stumbles in, but we did not sense her. She then came up to us demanded we give you a letter and then…"

The Sandaime Hokage behind large stacks of paper impatient gives him a look to continue.

Izumo then clears his throat and says "and she just died sir."

The Sandaime Hokage also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi looks at him and tells Izumo to give him the letter and dismisses them.

Izumo glad to be out of that situation leaves quickly and thinks 'Lord third is a Hokage he should be fine.'


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter and Genetics

The Sandaime Hokage was old, one of the oldest and he still battled with his worst nemesis, paperwork. He was supposed to be retired with his grandson and giving advice to the next generation, but then Minato had to go and off himself. The Hokage was positive the Yondaime was laughing at him from inside the shinigami when he senses a chakra signature just in front of his door.

He sighs and then says "Please come in."

In came a nervous looking chunin who he was positive guarded the gate but he could be wrong, he has before. As he watches the chunin ramble about a potential enemy who came through the gate with kids, he gives him the look. The look that told people he had more important to do, like paperwork. When the chunin informed him she just died he is suspicious. In the end he decides 'might as well honor the request of a dead women'. He then holds his hand out for the letter and dismisses the gate guarding chunin.

He looks at the letter and just sees feminine handwriting and a stamp with a blue flower with a sword going through it. He raise his eyebrows and tests the letter for booby traps and finds none. The Hokage curious then opens the letter and starts to read.

 _Lord Hokage,_

 _My name is Yuina Hisame, and I am the last of my clan, or was until I birthed my children Toshiro and Yuki. I come from a clan of ice users called the Hisame, you have probably heard of them. Anyway if this letter is needed it is probably because I am dead. I made a contingency plan, that my summons will bring my clan's secrets to my children once they turn six. The reason for that is I was poisoned while I was pregnant and to protect my children I was fully exposed to its effects that slowly killed me. The reason I am even writing this letter is I met an Konoha ANBU around ten months ago and then I winded up pregnant. I was planning to actually not tell him but then I was poisoned and I do not want my children exposed to the Civil War in Kiri. I beg you to allow my children to live in Konoha with their father, Kakashi Hatake._

 _Yuina Hisame_

The Sandaime read the letter once, twice before he stood up and started to walk to the hospital. He could not believe that Kakashi knocked someone up, the poor boy was depressed and had a death wish. Sarutobi just could not wrap his head around that the boy even noticed a girl no matter how pretty or convincing she could be. It was better if he went and checked this dead woman's claim.

As the Hokage entered the Hospital many stopped to look at him before continuing on with the bustle that was the hospital.

The Sandaime went up to the reception desk and said "Can you get me Doctor Mizuri."

The receptionist stumbled a bit before rushing off and not even five minutes later Doctor Mizuri was in front of the Hokage and said "Do you need something, sir."

"I need you to do a genetic test, fallow me" the Hokage said and made his way toward the newborns sector (I have no idea what its called but where all the newly born babies are put.)

Mizuri fallowing behind the Hokage was curious, she has done multiple blood tests but she was also the Hokage's family doctor. She takes care of the Hokage himself, his family, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. All the patients she normally has nowadays we're all confidential, she wonders what the Hokage would need her for. As she follows him into the children's wing. When they keep walking they step in front of a basin holding fraternal twins. One was a boy with silver and green eyes and the other a girl had blue hair. The boy was the only one awake and seeing his silver hair caused the Hokage to start frowning towards the boy before turning to me and says "I want you to check their DNA with Kakashi Hatake's."

Mizuri shocked but nods since in her line of work things pop up at the most random times. The Hokage then leaves and she is then left with the twins.

 _*Few hours Later*_

The Hokage was finally on his last stack of paper and was giddy to get it done and over with when he felt the frazzled chakra of a doctor he trusted. He then calls her into his office when all she gives him … is more paperwork. He sighs and opens the envelope only to see bold letter across the page that said **MATCH.** He stares at them for a moment before dismissing the doctor and signals one of the ANBU in his office and says "Go get Kakashi Hatake and tell him to come here immediately."


End file.
